Over the years, bodily characteristics have been determined by obtaining a sample of bodily fluid. For example, diabetics often test for blood glucose levels. Traditional blood glucose determinations have utilized a painful finger prick using a lancet to withdraw a small blood sample. This results in discomfort from the lancet as it contacts nerves in the subcutaneous tissue. The pain of lancing and the cumulative discomfort from multiple needle pricks is a strong reason why patients fail to comply with a medical testing regimen used to determine a change in characteristic over a period of time. Although non-invasive systems have been proposed, or are in development, none to date have been commercialized that are effective and provide accurate results. In addition, all of these systems are designed to provide data at discrete points and do not provide continuous data to show the variations in the characteristic between testing times.
A variety of implantable electrochemical sensors have been developed for detecting and/or quantifying specific agents or compositions in a patient's blood. For instance, glucose sensors have been developed for use in obtaining an indication of blood glucose levels in a diabetic patient. Such readings are useful in monitoring and/or adjusting a treatment regimen which typically includes the regular administration of insulin to the patient. Thus, blood glucose readings improve medical therapies with semi-automated medication infusion pumps of the external type, as generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; and 4,685,903; or automated implantable medication infusion pumps, as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,994, which are herein incorporated by reference. Typical thin film sensors are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671; 5,391,250; 5,482,473; and 5,586,553 which are incorporated by reference herein, also see U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,571. However, the monitors for these continuous sensors provide alarms, updates, trend information and require sophisticated hardware to allow the user to program the monitor, calibrate the sensor, enter data and view data in the monitor and to provide real-time feedback to the user. This sophisticated hardware makes it most practical for users that require continuous monitoring with feedback to maintain tight control over their conditions. In addition, these systems require the user to be trained in their use, even if to be worn for short periods of time to collect medical data which will be analyzed later by a doctor.
The medication infusion pumps often have multiple alarms that can remind users of specific events or times. These alarms may be delivered to the user in any different combinations or even singly with tactile vibrations, different audible tones, or visually with various flashing or blinking lights. However there may be certain situations where an individual would rather not have extraneous vibrations, tones or lights flashing.